


I Got a Code in my Doze

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid doesn't realize how much Russian he understands until Geno gets sick and becomes unintelligible.





	I Got a Code in my Doze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bicroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [standing by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874259) by [bicroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft). 



> As soon as this week's Fluff Fest prompt of "injury/illness" was announced, I thought of this title, which is the name of a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5THJcUaa6M) from the musical "Funny Lady." I then proceeded to remember the above-linked fic by Tumblr's one and only @sidsknee, whose love for Broadway AUs makes this connection even more appropriate! And then I remembered that he's studying Russian Studies, so I decided to gift this to him! :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic, and I hope none of you have nasty colds like this anytime soon!!

Sid was used to Geno speaking Russian in certain situations: when he was far too frustrated to remember how English worked, when he was talking to a fellow Russian, when he was driving everyone else nuts by making himself unintelligible, and (most recently) when he was so wrapped up in his love for Sid that only his native language would do him justice. Over the years, Sid had figured out a few of Geno's favorite Russian words and phrases, about half of which were insults to Ovi that came in handy during All-Star weekends. But Sid knew better than to trust himself with much more than _privyet_ when talking to Geno's family or _ya tebya lyublyu_ when Geno made his heart swell - the words never sounded right, no matter how brightly the Malkin or Malkins in question smiled at the sound of Sid attempting to speak Russian. Besides, Geno was very good about translating whatever had just been said in Russian, so it was never a problem.

...Well, it had never been a problem until now, when Geno was practically sneezing his lungs out and trying to tell his boyfriend what to do about it.

"Of course a Russian would catch a cold while in Canada for the summer," Sid mumbled under his breath.

 _"Sidka!"_ Geno whined between coughs. More indistinct Russian followed.

Sid sighed and grabbed yet another box of tissues. "You're so congested that I can't understand you, Geno, I'm sorry."

Geno frowned and asked a question. Sid thought he recognized one of the words and replied accordingly: "No, I don't want you to stress yourself out by using English. You need your strength so you can get better. I'll figure it out, I'm sure."

Whatever Geno planned to say next was interrupted by another round of sneezing.

"Seriously, Geno, just take it easy."

This made Geno laugh, which made him cough.

"Yes, I know, I'm being a hypocrite. Just...I'll figure it out."

Geno sighed and resumed talking as best he could. Sid tried his hardest to understand even one word, but he couldn't, so he focused on supplying Geno with tissues and keeping him hydrated.

 _"Sidka?"_ Geno suddenly asked, waving the newest tissue box in front of Sid's face.

"Huh?" Sid stood still and only then realized he was crying. "Sorry, G."

 _"Sidka..."_ Geno patted the space next to him on the bed.

"No, I...I don't want to get sick." Sid pulled a tissue from the box and wiped his eyes. "It's just...I can't even tell when you're saying _spasibo_ because you sound so weird, and...I hate that I don't know what you're saying, which shouldn't feel like a revelation because I don't understand Russian to begin with, and now I really don't understand, and...and..."

 _"Sidka, Sidka..."_ Geno whispered soothingly.

Eventually, Sid managed to stop crying and look at Geno. "Sorry."

 _"Nyet."_ Geno tapped his head repeatedly and gave Sid a thumbs up while saying...something in Russian.

"Um...you sound happy?" Sid guessed.

 _"Da!"_ Geno pointed to Sid, then tapped his head a few more times.

"Um...my head?" Geno waved his hand to tell Sid to think more. "My...brain?" Geno nodded, then switched to two thumbs up. "My brain is...good?" Geno snorted. "Oh, of course, this is you doing the talking, so it must be that my brain is the best."

 _"Da!"_ Geno grinned, then started saying...something else in Russian.

"Wait, say that again?" Geno repeated himself, slowing down just a touch. "Something about Russian...you're trying to tell me my brain is the best for Russian?"

Geno shrugged before going into a sneezing and coughing fit.

"We can figure out what you actually mean when you can actually talk," Sid declared.

It took a few days for Geno to reach that point. When he did, he explained himself thoroughly: "Sid best, including have best brain. Can't know Russian perfect because not born in best country - stop glare! - but know lots of Russian. I'm not see how much until can't talk right."

"Oh." Sid smiled softly. _"Spasibo."_

Geno laughed. "Accent need work, but that okay. I'm not best teacher because I'm want practice English, and because I'm switch so much to language we both fluent in."

Sid groaned, knowing exactly what Geno was about to say and unwilling to argue the matter:

"Language of LOVE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Comments and kudos are love and help me ignore how annoying my DVR is! (I'm supposed to be able to stream the programs [aka football matches] I've recorded on the DVR on my laptop. No can do. I'm also supposed to be able to stream live TV on my laptop. No can do. Very annoying!)


End file.
